Prototype Omnimatrix
Prototype Omnimatrix (Omnitrix) is an alien device which is attached to Zac's wrist Creator: Azmuth Purpose: 1.To promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life. 2.Repository for the DNA of over a million different intelligent species. Previous Models: 1. Unimatrix Following Models: 1. Ultimate Omnimatrix 2. Omnimatrix Technology Level: 20 Modes: 1. Green - Active Mode a.Ready for Use. 2. Red - Recharge Mode a. If Omnitrix is Used for to long it will shut down and enter this mode. 3. Yellow - Scan/Capture Mode a. If the Omnitrix comes in contact with a "Life Code" sample of a species already in the Primus database in will enter Scan Mode and Unlock that Alien Form. b. If the Omnitrix detects a Species that is not in the Primus database nearby it will enter Scan Mode and Scan that Species into the Primus Database and Unlock that Alien Form c. If the Omnitrix gets Hacked and a Alien Escapes from it the Omnitrix will enter Capture Mode and reabsorb that alien when it is nearby. 4. White - Malfunctioning a. Ready for Use b. May Glitch alot 5. Blue - Recalibration Mode a. Resets aa. Locks all Alien Forms ab. Reunlocks 1 Random Playlist ac. Randomly Changes Skin ad. Randomly Changes Display Mode 6. Orange - Self Destruct Mode 7. Purple - Controlled by an Outside Source. 8. Grey - Deactivated a. Not Useble 9. Black - Stop Mode a. Off 10. Pink - Under the Affects of a Magic Spell. Features: 1. Connection to Primus - Every so often The Omnitrix will connect to The Condon Stream Database on Primus so it can recevie stuff like new "software updates". 2. "Life Code" Alteration - Through the use of Nanomachines the Omnitrix rewrites the user's "Life Code" (in Zac's Case his DNA) and transforms them into one of the 1,000,910 "Life Code" samples. In order for the user to change size, matter is created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. 2. Display Modes a. Black Silioetes of Aliens b. Green Hologrames of Aliens c. Color Hologrames of Aliens d. Green Group Hologram e. Color Group Hologram f. Green Group Silioete Wheel 3.Alters Size and Shape to fit the Wearer 4. Can Alter Users Clothing to Fit Alien Forms,and/or Break down users clothing and store them.(depends on Perfernce Settings 5.GPS 6.Voice Commande 7.Makes Wearer immune to some Negative effects(Examples: Ectonurite Possasion, Corrdium Radiation, Dr.Animos Mutant ray) 8. Defenseive Feedback Pulse 9. Artificial Intelligence 10. Thought Control (Only if the User Cocentrates really hard) 11. Alien Species Database 12. Holographic Map 13. Communication System 14. Universal Translator 15. Teleportation Device 16. Able to Repair Genatic Damage 17. Can send out a Pulse that Rewrites the "Life Code" of an Entire Species. 18. Prefernce Settings: a. Eye Color aa. Natural Color for the Species ab. Green b. Clothing ba. Users Altered Clothing bb. None bc. Natural Clothing for the Species c. Omnitrix Placement ca. Random placement cb. On Center of Chest Unlocked Alien Forms: Playlist 1 1. Heatblast 2. Wildmutt 3. Diamondhead 4. XLR8 5. Grey Matter 6. Fourarms 7. Stinkfly 8. Ripjaws 9. Upgrade 10. Ghostfreak Playlist 2 11. Cannonbolt 12. Wildvine 13. Zacwolf 14. Zacmummy 15. Zacvicktor 16. Upchuck 17. Ditto 18. Eye Guy 19. Way Big 20. Eon Playlist 3 21. Feedback 22. Swampfire 23. Echo Echo 24. Humungousaur 25. Jetray 26. Big Chill 27. Chromastone 28. Brainstorm 29. Spidermonkey 30. Goop Playlist 4 31. Alien X 32. Lodestar 33. Nanomech 34. Rath